


Bon Chiot

by bangtanniex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, PWP, Pegging, Puppy Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, baby girl kink, gagging, if that wasnt obvious, oh its 2nd person, sorta - Freeform, this is pure filth im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanniex/pseuds/bangtanniex
Summary: You take care of your puppy Chan.





	Bon Chiot

You enter the room as quietly as you can and gaze at the boy laid out on the bed. He hasn’t noticed you come in, too focused on the soft vibrations come from the plug you’d put in him earlier. You lift your eyes and you’re pleased that he hasn’t cum yet. You sweep your gaze over the rest of his body which is covered in a sheen of sweat and tied with soft pink rope. His knees are bent and spread and his hands are tied together above his head. Covering his eyes is a pink blindfold to match the ropes.  
You shut the door with a soft click but it was enough to gain the attention of the boy. He begins writhing on the bed, letting out soft whimpers. “Channie, such a good girl,” you softly coo at him. “Does my good pup wanna cum?” Chan lets out a soft noise that’s a mix between a whimper and a moan and nods fervently. You walk over to him very slowly and see that his thighs have begun shaking. He’s not going to last much longer.  
As you reach him, you kneel on the bed between his legs and lean down to give him a chaste kiss. Chan whines as you pull back and tries to lift his head to chase your lips. You tut at him and push your hand against his mouth. “I got you something for being such a good pup, do you wanna see?” you whisper quietly. He nods without hesitation and you reach up to slip the blindfold off the boy. You watch as Chan blinks to adjust to the lighting on the room before he sweeps his dark eyes down your body to the strap-on you’re wearing. He lets out a shuddering breath followed by a high pitches whimpers and you can see his thighs shake more noticeably.  
“Are you ready, baby girl?” you ask gently as you caress his thighs. He nods enthusiastically and writes more on the bed. You reach down and gently pull out the plug and turn it off. You watch Chan’s ass clench around the emptiness and you let out a low chuckle. Slowly, you insert two of your fingers into the boy, causing him to let out a soft whine. You don’t need to prep him anymore but you can’t help but tease the boy more. You look up and see tears collecting in his eyes. You smile at him and gently coo, “So beautiful, Channie. Such a good pup just for me.”  
You add a third finger and gently curl your fingers. Chan’s whole body jolts as you caress his prostate over and over. Tears slowly slip down his flushed face and he lets out a string of loud moans, bordering on screams. You watch a bead of precum leak out of the tip of his cock and drip onto his toned stomach and you slip all of your fingers out of the boy. Chan watches as you grab the lube from nearby and slowly begin slicking up the strap-on, all while keeping your eyes on him. You can see that he’s close and he’s getting more desperate. His toes are digging into the bed and his stomach is quivering. Chan lets out a loud whimper and you hear a soft plea come from the boy, “Please...”  
Without a warning, you shove your lube covered fingers into the boy's mouth, effectively stopping his pleas and choking him a little. “Did I say that you could speak?” you whisper harshly to him. Chan releases a needy moan around your fingers and his eyes flutter shut. “I thought you were gonna be a good girl for me, Channie... Dogs don’t speak.” More tears poured down his cheeks but as he opens his eyes again, you can see that they’re clouded with thick lust. “Now,” you say as you pull your fingers out of his mouth, “are you going to be good for me, now?” Chan nods quickly as he pants roughly.  
You reach down and line the strap-on to Chan’s quivering ass before gently pushing in. You watch for any signs of discomfort as you slide in, stopping for a moment when you see him flinch. All the while, you are whispering soft praises to the boy for being such a good pup and taking you so well. Once you’re seated all the way in, you pause and wait for Chan to give you the go-ahead before sliding out and back in, expertly aiming for his prostate. You start with a slow rhythm but work up until you’re slamming into him quickly. Chan lets out loud moans and whimpers and rolls his hips to meet your thrusts.  
Soon, his moans grow higher in pitch, a warning that he’s going to come soon and you wrap your hand around his leaking member. Chan’s moans grow in intensity and he looks up at you in questioning. You lean down without stopping your thrusts and whisper huskily in his ear, “Come for me, pup.” As if on your command, Chan’s body tenses and then he’s cumming all over your hand and his stomach. He lets out loud sobs as you continue fucking him through his orgasm until it’s bordering on overstimulation and he lets out a loud whimper. You pull out gently and begin kissing his face gently. “You did so well, Channie. My beautiful baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry...  
> um, follow my writing blog on tumblr @bangtanniex


End file.
